


Mr Tooth Fairy

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Daddies, Husbands, M/M, future drabbles, the first lost tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine explore the quandaries of the Tooth Fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Tooth Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voyagehk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/gifts).



> Thank you to VoyageAsia for once again another wonderful prompt. I feel like I ran with this one a little bit, hope you like it.

There was once a time when excitement would manifest itself by the way of a new Broadway show opening up, open auditions for said Broadway show or some scandal and gossip trundling through the rumor mill about the new show’s A-star cast.

 

Or maybe it was when a new bar or restaurant opened up just a few blocks over with high reviews, or that email to say they were on the exclusive guess list for priority tickets to see Katy or Gaga at MSG.

 

Something of that sort.

 

Now though, excitement sees Blaine rummaging through his and Kurt’s closet, looking for their dress up costume box while Kurt practises writing little notes in an unrecognisable script at the desk in their bedroom.

 

“This is so exciting.” Blaine calls over his shoulder, grinning when he locates the big, heavy box and yanks it out into the bedroom.

 

“Yeah, well it’s not actually _happened_ yet. But it’s good to be prepared anyway.” Kurt answers him, sifting through his desk drawer for glitter glue and other handy things he keeps just in case.

 

Blaine grins at him and empties the contents of the chest onto their bedroom carpet. “Oh, wow. Gosh, do you remember this?” He calls animatedly, picking up random garments and such.

 

“Sshh. Keep your voice down or you’ll wake her.” Kurt whispers back to him with an added chuckle.   

 

Just a half hour beforehand Kurt had been helping his five year old daughter brush her teeth for bedtime when they’d discovered a wobbly tooth.

 

Her _first_ wobbly tooth.

 

Kurt had yelled for Blaine excitedly and Katie immediately started listing all of the things that she wanted to buy with the money the tooth fairy would bring her in exchange of her tooth.

 

A silent but knowing look was exchanged between Katie’s fathers above her head and not long after that she found herself being ushered into bed with her bedtime story in full swing. Afterwards when Katie was sound asleep Kurt and Blaine had scrambled into their bedroom, closing the door behind them quietly.

 

“We should feed her more apples or carrots or something. You know, to help wobble it out?” Blaine says as he holds up a pair of fluffy white wings with a look of triumph. He shows them to Kurt who glances upwards, grimaces and shakes his head.

 

“Are those your Teen Angel wings from Mckinley? They don’t exactly say _Tooth Fairy_ to me. Do they even fit? And why do we even have to dress up? She’ll be asleep.” Kurt asks, amused as ever at his beloved husband.

 

Blaine throws the wings back in the box with a slight frown and starts packing up the rest of the clothes.

 

Kurt pouts at him and then grins. “ _And,_ we’ve only just noticed this wobbly tooth tonight, honey.” He adds as he sprinkles some glitter on to his handwritten note. “Shouldn’t we give her some time to adjust to it and let it grow and fall out itself without yanking it out of her?”

 

Blaine appears to weigh up his options. He puts the chest back in the closet then comes to stand behind Kurt with his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and peers over and down at the desk.

 

“But it could take for days, Kurt.” Blaine says with a slight whine. “This is our first tooth fairy job! Look at this incredible letter you’ve written for her and…wait, what?” Blaine leans down further to take a closer look at the note Kurt has been forging _._ “Mr Tooth Fairy. _Mr_ Tooth _Fairy, Kurt_?”

 

Kurt peers up over his shoulder at him. “Yes?” He answers, his voice light and crisp.

 

“Katie will know its from us if you sign it _Mr_ Tooth Fairy. She’ll figure it out.” Blaine’s face is a mask of confusion mixed with desperation and mild panic. His eyebrows are knitted together with a frown creasing his brow and his lips are pursed.

 

Kurt tries very hard not to crack a smile at him. “Of course she won’t. Don’t be silly…”

 

“The Tooth Fairy is a girl…”

 

“Oh hello, Mr Gender Stereotype!” Kurt says, amusement and slight irritation seeping into his tone.

 

“Kurt, come on.” Blaine huffs with a sigh. “I just want this to be an exciting, normal experience for her.”

 

“Blaine, this is normal and exciting. Come on, when have we ever done anything by the book anyway? We play by _our_ rules, always. You always like to mix things up. Let’s not have our daughter brought up into a world believing that men are one thing and women are another.” Blaine’s face breaks from its steely guise at that and a soft smile creeps on to his lips.

 

He ducks in to leave a lingering kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “You’re right.” He breathes as he pulls back. “You’re _so_ right. I’m sorry.”

 

Kurt chuckles and leans in to kiss Blaine right back. “So” He starts as he folds up the letter and tucks it neatly into a small ivory envelope. “We should decide how much money to put in here and who’s going to hide it under her pillow when the time comes…”

 

“I think you should definitely be _Mr_ Tooth Fairy this time round.” Blaine interrupts with a wide smile. “Besides, I’ve got my sights set on Easter. I think I could totally rock that Bunny getup.”

 

“Oooh yes, honey. I can see that.” Kurt’s face lights up. “You have that lovely salmon pink polo that would look great with your white cut off Capri pants and a pair of floppy ears and a bushy tail. Oh and what about…”

 

“Sweetheart?” Blaine chuckles. “One fantasy situation at a time. The Tooth Fairy, how much?”

 

Kurt purses his lips in concentration as Blaine pulls away from behind and goes to sit at the foot of the bed behind him. Kurt stands from the chair, leaves the envelope on the desk and joins him.

 

“Well, she saw that doll in the toy store the other week. You know the one that cries real tears and stuff? Or there was that robot puppy thing from the TV that does tricks. Maybe we could give her enough to buy one of those?” Kurt suggests.

 

Blaine stares at him for a second, a little flabbergasted to say the least. “Um, what? No.”

 

“Why not?” Kurt makes the same face that Katie makes when she’s told no ice cream before dinner.

 

“Kurt, those toys cost _a lot_ of money. Like, well on the way to a hundred bucks. We can’t give her all of that just for loosing one tooth!”

 

“It’s no bid deal, Blaine.” Kurt shrugs and tries to wave him off.

 

Blaine laughs humourlessly. “Yes it is. Because she has _so many_ more teeth to lose. Imagine if we gave her all of that money each and every time she lost a tooth? It would be like having two or three birthdays or Christmases a year.”

 

Kurt seems to think about it for a bit, and then—

 

“We can afford it, Blaine.”

 

“That’s not the point, Kurt.” Blaine shakes his head. “And you know it. I’d give her the world, you know that too. But I’d rather give her decency and morals and understanding. We’ve worked hard for everything we’ve got and it wasn’t easy. She needs to explore that journey herself too.”

 

Kurt melts. His heart thumps and his smile threatens to split his face in two. He hoists a leg up and over Blaine’s lap so that he’s straddling him. “I love you.” He whispers while giggling and pressing small kisses to Blaine’s lips. “You’re such a fantastic dad and husband.”

Blaine preens and then laughs while happily accepting more kisses. When they eventually part Blaine holds Kurt tight in his arms around his waist and looks at him with soft, shining eyes. “Why don’t we go with say-five dollars because it’s her first tooth? She can put it in her money box and then we’ll take it from there.”

 

Kurt nods agreeably. “We’re so crazy.” He smiles. “She hasn’t even lost her tooth yet and we have this all planned out.”

 

“Because we’re awesome.” Blaine replies and grins.

 

“Crazy and awesome.”

 

*

 

Over the next week when Kurt isn’t around or watching, Blaine will give Katie apple slices for snacks. When he’s cooking dinner he will give Katie the vegetables that are not _too_ soft but just so. He encourages her to play outside and run and jump and skip whenever the weather is nice. He tickles her gruellingly on the couch and wrestles her against the cushions.

 

But still to no avail. 

 

One weekend afternoon when Blaine is working on an original piece in his homemade basement studio, Kurt gives Katie an ice cream bar to keep her quiet while he scans through the last of his work emails.

 

“Do not tell daddy.” He whispers and sits her on the carpet in front of the TV and switches on her favorite cartoon channel. “Just for five minutes, while dad’s busy then you can help me make dinner.”

 

Four minutes later Kurt is just signing off from his work’s account when a screech pierces his ears followed by the soft thumping of footsteps from the next room. Katie is suddenly in the doorway, her half eaten ice cream in one hand, dripping down her wrist.

 

Katie’s other hand is closed into a fist. “Watch’a got in there?” Kurt asks gently as he stands from his computer chair and steps closer to her.

 

Before opening her hand, Katie grins and reveals her gorgeous smile. Only this time there is a tooth shaped hole, top and center. A hole that was definitely not there before.

 

“What are the chances?” Kurt mutters under his breath, shaking his head a little as Katie opens up her fist to reveal a tiny, slightly bloodied tooth sitting in a pool of creamy vanilla.

 

“It fell into my ice cream, dad.” She giggles. “Yey, the tooth fairy can come get it now. When’s it bedtime?”

 

Kurt laughs and then laughs harder when he hears Blaine chuckle from the doorway behind him before coming to wrap his arms around Kurt’s waist. “You do know that she’s going to want ice cream every time she has a wobbly tooth now?” He says lowly into Kurt’s ear. “Good one, sweetheart.”

 

Kurt knows that he will not stop hearing about this for a long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
